Sadness
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sebuah penantian yang di harapkan bahagia, bagaimana bila berakhir sebaliknya?/"Aku merindukanmu."/"Aku sangat mencintaimu"/Kyusung/GS/oneshoot/RnR?


**Sadness**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior milikku!

#dirajamramerame

**Summary: **

Hidup ini harus dijalani dengan ceria. Tapi bagaimana kalau semua itu harus terenggut dari tangan kita? Itu sebuah ujian untuk kita.

**Warning: **

AU,Typo, OOC, gaje, GS foe Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

**Sadness **

**^-^v**

Ketika malam telah usai, pagi pun datang menjelang dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Di dalam kehidupan memang harus mengalami cobaan demi cobaan untuk lebih baik. Tergantung bagaimana kita menghadapinya. Apa kita akan terus maju atau mundur sebelum berperang.

ooooOOoooo

**Di Eropa**

.

Di sebuah universitas di sana, sudah memulai aktifitas pagi hari. Tak terkecuali pemuda ini.

"Hei Kyuhyun." Panggil seorang pemuda berwajah kekanakan yang menepuk pundak pemuda yang di panngilnya.

"Donghae, ada apa?" Jawabnya seraya menoleh pada pemuda bernama Donghae itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau mau latihan piano lagi ya? Ku lihat kau lebih rajin latihan " Pandangannya tertuju pada kertas-kertas not yangada di genggamannya.

"Hn, karena aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai membayangkan wajah seseorang.

"Wah-wah…pasti dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukmu, karena kulihat kau tidak pernah membicarakan seorang gadis."Donghae yang melihat senyum Kyuhyun pun menggodanya denagn menyikut pinggangnya..

"Tentu saja, dia sangat berharga bagiku." Sorot matanya terlihat lembut, Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum memandang pemuda berjulukan evil disampingnya ini.

"KYAA…Itu Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae~." Teriak para gadis-gadis yang ada di universitas itu.

Jeritan penuh antusiamne itu kian bertambah intensitasnya. Membuat halaman universitas yang tadinya cukup sepi, menjadi lautan manusia-manusia yang kini tengah berteriak heboh.

"Mereka sangat tampan ya, Cho Kyuhyun The cool pianist,, sedangkan Lee Donghae kapten basket. Kyaaa…cool and spicy." Teriak mereka heboh, sampai-sampai dosen yang berda disana, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kyuhyun, sepertinya disini sudah semakin ramai. Daripada semakin banyak lagi, ke kantin saja yuk!" Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun lalu berlari, sedangkan yang di tarik pasrah sendiri.

**^-^V**

**.**

Waktu terus berputar. Pagi berganti sore. Kyuhyun dan Donghaei sedang berjalan pulang bersama Eunhyuk, adik Kyuhyun, sekaligus kekasih hati Donghae

" Ne, Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi besok, kapan kau akan menyusul?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya meletakkan tangannya di belakang dan menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun

"Mungkin minggu depan." Jawab Kyuhyun stay cool dan memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu dan akan kusampaikan salam rindu, pa…da…nya." tukas Eunhyuk dan sengaja mengeja kalimat terakhirnya.

"Wah-wah siapa itu Cho?, kekasih hatimu yah?" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Mau tau saja." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek dan meninggalkan pasangan Haehyuk dibelakangnya.. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit merona dan nyaris tidak terlihat kecuali oleh orangnya sendiri.

ooooOOOoooo

**Keesokan harinya….**

Eunhyuk tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil dan di bantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak selesai. Baiklah aku pergi dulu semua." Dengan riangnya Eunhyuk memeluk orangtuanya dengan erat.

"Ya, semoga perform dancemu berjalan lancer." Mrs Cho mengelus punggung anknya sayang sebelum mencium keningnya.

"Baik." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan gaya cerianya, tak lupa gummy smile yang terpasang di paras imutnya.

''Tunngu aku disana, aku pasti datang bersama Donghae,'' Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat.

''baik, ''

^-^v

.

**Di tempat lain**

.

"Nona, anda harus minum obat. Kalau tidak kondisi anda akan memburuk." Pinta seorang perawat kepada salah satu pasiennya itu. Perawat itu pun hanya bisa pasrah karena perkataannya tidak di gubris oleh sang pasien.

Semilir angin berhembus dengan tenang dan menghempaskan rambut pasien itu.

"Kyunie~."

**Deg…!**

Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, seperti merasakan sesuatu.

" Ada apa ini?" Gumam Kyuhyun dan mencengkram kemeja di bagian dadanya.

"Sungie?"

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa berdiri di situ saja?" tanya Siwon dan Donghae begitu melihat pemuda evil itu terdiam di belakang.

"Ani"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!?" Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali.

.

Waktu demi waktu mereka jalani, hingga sampailah mereka pada hari libur dalam jangka panjang.

.

**2 minggu kemudian…**

.

.

Sebuah pesawat mendarat di bandara Incheon, Korea. Di dalam kerumunan penumpang yang turun ada salah satu penumpang yang terlihat tengah berdiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru.

"Tunggulah aku, Yesungie."

**^-^v**

"Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Korea. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padanya." Eunhyuk tengah gelisah memikirkan suatu hal. Sedari tadi Eunhyuk terus memutar-mutar ponselnya.

"Yesung kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Eunhyuk dan melihat kearah seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Gadis bermata onyx dan berambut caramel itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

Oooo000oooO

Kyuhyun tengah menuju universitas ternama di Seoul, untuk mencari Yesung. Tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak dapat menemukan gadisnya itu. Setiap bertanya pada temannya, pasti raut wajah mereka menjadi murung. Itu semua membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Di dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun bertemu Kibum..

"K-Kyuhyun,." Ucap Kibum kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya..

"Yo, Kibum hyung," Sapa Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, bukannya kau kuliah di Eropa sekarang?" Kibum mulai bertanya setelah berhasil menetralkan kekagetannya barusan.

"Aku sedang libur panjang, bukannya Hyukie juga sudah kesini?"

"Iya, benar."

"Dari tadi aku menyimpan satu pertanyaan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mletakkan jarinya di dagu.

Kibum sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, ''apa itu ?''

"Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yesung, hyung?", sorot mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada Kibum.

Deg …!

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kibum jadi salah tingkah dan serba salah.

"Err, itu.." Kibum menjawab ragu-ragu .

"Jawab aku hyung!" Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Sebenarnya Yesung…berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang." Kibum menjawab lirih seraya menunduk..

"Rumah sakit? Yesung sakit apa?"

"Yesung sakit-" Kibum menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya…

"kanker otak."

Mendengar pernyataan Kibum, Kyuhyun merasa firasat buruknya terjadi sudah. Kyuhyun tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"Di Rumah Sakit mana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Pusat, Kyu."

Begitu mendapat alamatnya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Yesung. jalan demi jalan ia lewati. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya sekarang, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Yesungnya. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di Rumah Sakit.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi duduk, langsung berdiri melihat Kyuhyun

"Di mana Yesung?"

" Sungie di dalam." Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa di suruh pun Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Yesungie~." Panggil Kyuhyun. Seorang gadis tengah tetidur di tempat tidur. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut caramelnya bergelombang. Matanya yang tertutup menambah keanggunannya.

"Baby, kenapa begini?" ucapnya lirih. Tangannya mengelus rambut dan pipi Yesung lembut. Perlahan Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung dan memegangi tangannya.

Orang tua Yesung yang melihat dari jauh, hanya bisa merasa sedih dan sedikit bahagia.

"Sudah agak lama, selama Yesung tertidur dia selalu mengigau dan menyebut nama Kyuhyun secara tak sadar. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah ada di sisinya, mungkin ini bisa mengurangi penderitaan Yesung." Mrs Kim memandang sedih sekaligus haru pada moment yang dilihatnya.

"Semoga saja." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

.

Kyuhyun telah kembali setelah menebus obat bersama Mr Kim. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal tentang Yesung.

"Sebulan yang lalu, Yesung di vonis terkena penyakit kanker. Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang diderita Yesung setelah mendengarnya. Tapi anak itu selalu terlihat ceria dan berusaha tegar menghadapinya. "tidak apa-apa, aku akan cepat sembuh kok." Begitu katanya." Terang Mr. Kim pada Kyuhyun

"Aku percaya itu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati.

" Aku juga begitu, hanya saja belakangan ini, ada yang aneh pada anak itu."  
"Aneh kenapa ahjussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kurasa, lama-kelamaan semangat Yesung seperti menghilang. Dia yang dulu ceria sekarang sering terlihat murung." Wajah Mr. Kim terlihat sendu.

" Kuharap kau bisa menyemangatinya." Mr. Kim menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut..

"Akan saya coba."

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di depan kamar rawat Yesung. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sedangkan yang lain berjaga diluar.

Kreet …!

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, terlihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintunya.

"Sungie, kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun menatap bahagia gadis di hadapannya ini.

Gadis itu pun menoleh dan melihat laki-laki di depannya. Yesung terdiam beberapa saat…

"Kau…Kyunie?" Tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah IKyuhyun.

"Ne, ini aku, baby." Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung.

Yesung tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, air matanya mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau kenapa Sungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba menangis di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku…sangat merindukanmu." Yesung terisak di tengah ucapannya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Yesung dan mulai mendekapnya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, chagi. Tenang saja mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu."

Wajah Yesung yang sedari pucat mulai sedikit merona berkat kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Terimakasih.''

'Mulai saat ini dan untuk selamanya, aku akan selalu ada disisimu,' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan mulai mendekati wajah Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!"

Dan ciuman hangat itupun tercipta. Menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka berdua yang terlalu dalam. Sangat dalam. Kyuhyun berjanji, ia akan selalu berada di sisi yesung sampai kapanpun.

END

Huft ... akhirnya selesai juga.

Sebenernya fict ini mau di jadiin twoshoot tapi karena author males ngetiknya dan belun nemu ide

untuk terusannya, yah beginilah hasilnya. Gajekah?

Saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran untuk meneruskan fict ini. Ne chingu yang baik hatinya, minta reviewnya yah, buat referensi fict ini selanjutnya.

#pasangbannerkyusung

Hanya itu dan salam hangat dariku.

Mind to Review ?


End file.
